Once upon a Halloween night
by embers of pain
Summary: It's Halloween, and soda is walking home from working late at the DX station. It's dark out, but hes not afraid of night time... yet. What happens to him when he meets a guy, who talks like an older man, but only looks a few years older then Darry? READ!
1. Dark Stranger

_**Okay, so its almost Halloween, and in my town it's trick'or'treating to night... So I figured I would write a story in honor of the Halloween spirit. I really hope you guy's like this, and i'm soooo sorry for any mistakes on spelling or grammar. Now i will leave you alone and let you read.**_

**Chapter: 1**

Sodapop's POV

"Okay Max, I'm going to head on home." I said to my boss, grabbing my jacket from behind the counter.

"Okay Sodapop, thanks for staying late, and helping me out tonight." He replied, waving to me.

"Sure no problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good. If you see Steve, tell him I said I hope he gets better soon, and no more jumping into cold rivers, in freezing weather to prove he is tough."

Laughing I nodded. "I'll tell him, but don't think he'll listen." I opened the door, and walked out into the night. Darry had the pickup truck, and since I was working late tonight, I told him to just go home, and not to worry about picking me up. He hadn't liked the idea very much at first, but finally agreed to it. He had been planning on taking Ponyboy and Johnny out trick or treating tonight, but at their request, I Had talked him out of it. When you're sixteen and fourteen years old, you don't normally want your older brother, or friend's older brother there to watch over you, as if you were five. So most likely Darry was at home, sitting at the table doing bills, or falling asleep. I hoped it was the ladder one cause he really did have a long day every day, and he needs more sleep then he gets.

I kept walking along, till I saw a dark figure walking towards me. At first I thought nothing of it. I watched it closely to make sure it wasn't going to make a move and jump me or anything, but other than that it might as well not even be there.

"Greetings young man." A deep voice said, as the figure stopped in front of me.

"Hi." I answered back. The man in front of me looked around thirty, and had the palest skin I've ever seen. Not that I could see perfectly, but there was a full moon at my back, shinning on the man's face. His eyes kinda startled me, for they seemed to be the eyes of a person around ninety. Like they've seen a lot, and there for have many secrets, but he only looked a few years older the Darry.

"Unusual for a boy to be walking around by himself on Halloween night, shouldn't you be with your friends, playing pranks, or whatever you kids do now of days."

Wondering vaguely why he was talking like a guy who was someone's grandpa, I said.

"I had to work tonight, but if you don't mind I'm heading home to do just that."

This guy was giving me the creeps, but I didn't let it show, and just being around him made me feel cold. I started to continue walking, giving him a smile and nodding a good-bye, but he moved in front in front of my path, blocking me. Looking at him, I let the smile fade from my face.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked carefully, unsure really what to do, if worst came to worst, I figured I could fight him. He wasn't real big, about my height, a few inches taller, but almost no build, were I had a pretty good one. I was sure I could get away if need be.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can, young man." He took a step towards me, and I took one back. He was already too close for comfort, one more step and he would have been able to touch my chest with his.

"And what can I do?"

"Hmmm… You know, you smell really good." Sniffing the air, the man closed his eyes, only to open them a second latter.

"Well um… that's strange cause my skins covered in oil and sweat." I said, letting out a short laugh. Man this guy was freaking me out. Who randomly tells you, you smell good after you just spent the day, and half the night at work, and needed a shower.

"I'm not talking about what's on your skin." He said, a smile as cold as death breaking out onto his face. "I'm talking about what's under it."

"What's under… what are you talking about?" I asked, taking another step back.

"I'm talking about you blood. Boy."

"My… What?" I was so confused now. I was pretty sure it was Impossible for a human to smell blood under neither you skin.

"But I'm not human." The smile turning into a grin, as my face gave away into shock. "Yes I can hear your thoughts, and also feel your emotions."

I backed away even further now, but never gained any ground, since he always took a step toward me for everyone I took back. He let out a hissing sound, and I looked at his mouth in time to see glistening white fangs, pop out from his red gums. I jumped when I saw this, my body froze with shock. "You're a…" I couldn't say the word no matter how hard I tried.

"Yes, a vampire. That I am, and soon you will be to, my boy."

"What no... No I can't be…"I felt like my mind was spinning, at all of this. A real vampire, that's not possible, yet he was in front of me. I had seen the fangs come out, and his eyes made sense now, with their knowing glint.

"You have no choice in the matter, son. It's all my decision."

"But why me?" My legs were shaking, but surprisingly my voice was steady, although I was having a hard time thinking of what to say. Not that I got another chance to say anything, because the man was on me in a second. I fell to the ground hitting, my head on the asphalt. I wrapped my hands around his neck, but he was stronger than I had guessed, and his mouth was inches from my neck. I gritted my teeth, and pushed up against him with all my strength, but he was able to lower his head to my neck with ease. I twisted, trying to get away, but his teeth sank into my skin, and I felt blood start rushing out of my veins. My mouth opened as a scream of pain escaped my lips, but then numbness came over me, and I found myself blacking out…

_**Sooo... How did you guy's like it? Please review! It only takes a few seconds, and it would mean so much to me if you did. Please Guy's? I'm asking with all my heart, so please don't let me down...**_


	2. Waking up A new creature

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! You better watch out to night, cause you know what they say about Halloween night. Zobies, Evil Spirits, and most importantly... Vampires are out. So watch your back, and look out for dark figures walking up to you... Or you and Sodapop might share the same fate! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyways...Next chapter is here. hope you enjoy! most of this is about my vampires. there sortta like the ones you hear about or see in the older movies, but have some little spins I'm putting on them. Hope you like._**

Chapter: 2

Sodapop's POV

Slowly waking up, I rubbed that back of my head with a groan. I was laying on a bed, in a room with walls fifteen feet high, and tapestries hanging on them. Only vaguely did I remember the events after I had blacked out the night before. The first thing was, that the first time I had come to, it had been dark, and it felt like something was pressing on my whole body. I remember having the feeling of having two separate personalities. One the normal one I had, which was wondering where I was, and the others was almost an animal like instinct, only concerned about getting out of where I was. Starting to claw my way up, I guessed I was under ground, since the particles that slid between my fingers felt like dirt. My stomach growled in hunger, as I broke though the top layer of earth, and pulled myself onto the surface. I smelled something sweet, with a sort of rusty hint to it, and leaped to where it was, sinking my teeth into it. The rest was a blur, but there had been something about not drinking too much blood, or I could get sick…

Shaking my head, I slowly sat up, looking around I was a mirror and went over to it. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at its reflection, which showed everything in front of it, except me. Raising my hand I pressed it to the glass, and still saw nothing of myself.

"Awe good, you have awaken." The same deep voice I had heard last night said. Turning I looked at him.

"What have you done to me?" I asked.

"What I said I would do what else?" He replied walking over to me.

Letting my head fall down, I closed my eyes, but only for a few seconds before opening them again, and looking behind me to the mirror. "I can't see myself…"

"Well not in glass anyways. You see glass can only reflect simple structures, a vampire is much more complex, and only diamond can reflect us."

"Diamond?"

"Yes, it's the only thing material that can capture, and reflect our forms. In fact, I had a diamond looking glass made for you. If you would like it, I can go get it real quick."

"You have one for me?" I asked, finding myself confused, again.

"Of course, its tradition to have certain gifts for your children after their transformation, and since I knew I was going to transform someone on Halloween, I had everything made before hand. That way I had them for my child when it needed them"

"Child?"

"Yes as soon as you bite a human, and they make the transformation, they become your child." He said, putting his hand on my shoulders, like my dad use to. "So you, you are my son, and I will teach you everything about being a vampire."

"No..." I said backing away, making his hands fall. "I had a dad, and I don't need another. He maybe dead, but he's still my only father."

"Well… either way… I do have stuff for you, but you will only receive it, when you realize a problem when you don't have them. Just like with the mirror."

I stayed quiet, and shifted from my left foot to my right.

"I guess I'll go get you that mirror."

"Okay." I said, and as he left, I sat down on the bed; I had been lying on before. I wanted to go home right now, I needed to go home. It didn't take long for the man came back, with a hand held mirror, the circle of reflection surrounded by silver.

"Here you are." He said holding it out to me. Slowly I took it, and looked into its reflection. I was startled to see my face had changed, its features where sharper, making me look older. My skin looked like someone had covered it with chalk and my eyes were now the color of gold instead of their usual dark brown.

"I can't go home like this…" I said slowly, putting a hand on my face, and then letting it fall. "They would notice the difference right away."

"Anyone would with skin a pale as ours, and golden eyes, but we have been able to develop things that hind our uh… well, differences. So we can live in the world, without people running after us with pitch forks."

Since I had gotten off of work the night before, I felt a sort of joy, at the possibility I might be able to hide some of my new self. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." He said, smiling at me, and I found myself not being able to help smiling back. "So if you want to go see you family, and not freak them out we can do that."

"That's all I want." I said, and he nodded.

"Then in that case, it's time for you second gift." He answered, and went out the door, coming back in a moment. Walking over to where I was still sitting, he held out a small box that fit in the pale of his hand, and a tube that looked somewhat like something toothpaste comes in.

"Here," He said, as I took them mumbling, thanks. "Rub the cream, in the cylinder boy not the box. Yes that's it; now rub it in where ever you can see skin. The box holds little slippery sheaths to put over your eyes. Both things will turn things back to their original color, whatever they may have been."

Unscrewing the cap off of the tube, I squeezed some on to my hand, and smelt it. Surprisingly it smelled like lotion. "And I just rub this into my skin?" I asked.

"Yes, that's it." the man said with a smile. I nodded and started rubbing the cream on my arm, finding it really work as my coloring returned. "Oh my Gosh!" I yelled in joy. Even though he had said it would work, I was still amazed at the result. Excited I continued, making sure to get every inch of exposed skin till I looked half way normal.

"Now just open the box, and take out one of the little sheaths, put it on your finger and gently touch your eye with it." the man said, gesturing to how I should do it. Once I was done, I again looked in the mirror and saw except for the rougher edges to my face, I looked like I use to.

"Wow." I said, smiling, and jumped up racing for the bed room door, about to open it when a strong hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Where are you going?" the man asked.

"Home, where else?" hadn't that been the whole reason for giving me the cream and, "slippery sheaths" that went over your eyes?

"You can't go out in the sunlight, child."

"Oh… right…" I said, thinking of the vampire stories I had heard of. "I'll die…"

For the first time since I've seen him, the man let out a true hearty laugh. "No," he said "No, No not at all. That's a myth, you're not going to burn and die, but people know what you really are if you go out there uncovered."

"How?" I asked, still watching him laugh at what I had said.

"It will revel what's inside of you. The sunlight will make you skin transparent, and you will be able to see your skeleton, organs, and any guts that are in there. Believe me when I say people freak out when they see that."

"Sooooo… what do I do?" I asked, hoping he had another trick up his sleeve to get around this problem.

"Time for gift number three, now hold on just a second." Again he went out of the room, and came back with a jacket. "This one isn't quite as special as the others, but it's still useful. Put it on, with your hood up, and if possible keep your back to the sun. If you can't do that then try to keep you face hidden in the shadow of the hood."

"Okay." I said, taking the jacket and putting it on.

"Also, you did feed last night after you came out of your grave, but you will get hungry again. When you feel like you could use something in your stomach come back here right away. Don't wait for yourself to become starving, for then your body will switch into survival mode, and you could turn uncontrollable till you get more blood."

"I already drank blood..?" I asked feeling sick.

"Yes of course that's what keeps a fledgling sane their first night. Remember though, when you start felling hungry come back here, and I'll help you. If you don't, you could risk killing someone close to you."

"Got it. " I answered, as the man walked back to the bed, getting the mirror, tube, and box and put it in a pocket on the inside of the jacket.

"Make sure you have these incase you need them." He said, and then led me through the house, which in my opinion looked like a castle, especially when I went outside. Keeping all light off my skin, I stepped out the front door, and onto the stone pathway.

"Just head down the hill, and walk a mile or two to your left and you'll find the place I found you, my son." He said.

Nodding my understanding I, started my journey down the hill, counting down each step I took till I would reach home…

**_Okay what did you think, of the story and my vampire traits? tell me please by revieewing. Also i need help with something. I'm not sure if i should name "the man" or keep him as he is. Please tell me what you would like me to do. I know this chaper was kinda boring but the next one will be when Soda comes home after a night of no one knowing where he is. Anyways, have a Very spookable Halloween night, and make mine even better by reviewing! _**


	3. The one who understands

**Chapter: 3**

_**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry it has taken me soo long, but I have been busy with school, and… problems in general. Anyways here you go, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in here, I'm not the best at that...**_

As I had walked down the hill I found a piece of paper with the man's number on it, and words saying, "call me if you need anything, son." I tucked it back into my pocket, and walked up the driveway to the house, and opened the door. Stepping over the threshold I took a deep breath, smiling at the smell that was so familiar to me. Darry came out of the kitchen as I closed the door, his face first relieved, and then hardening.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, where have you been?" he asked his tone firm and controlling as he walked over to me.

"Sodapop!" Ponyboy yelled, and came running down the hall, colliding into me. He wrapping his arms around me, and I did the same to him, rubbing his hair. Man it was good to have my little brother hugging me instead of that mans hands on my shoulder. "You're okay, right?" Pony asked pulling away and looking me over.

"I'm okay, no worries." I answered, giving him a grin.

"Ponyboy, go to your room." Darry said starring at me.

"Aw come on Darry Soda's back." Pony said looking at him, giving him a pleading look to let him stay.

"Go Pony." Darry turned his gaze over to him.

"Pony, go on. I'll talk to you in a little bit." I said, and he hesitantly walked away.

Darry watched him go, waited for the door to close before he looked back at me. "You told me you would be back at nine, at the latest last night."

"I know..." I wasn't sure what else to say to him, what was I suppose to? I didn't want them knowing what I had become, but how was I going to explain why I had never come home last night?

"Then where were you?" I was pretty tall, but Darry was still quite a bit bigger and loomed over me. "You had both me, and Ponyboy worried all night, and morning. You're seventeen years old now Soda, you should be able to get home on time, or at least call, to tell me you're going to be late, so were not wondering if you're still okay, or if you're beaten up, and bleeding to death somewhere!" By now he was yelling. I felt like a small child again, with dad lecturing about something I had done.

"I'm sorry Darry, I really am… I planned to be home on time."

"So why weren't you?" "Something came up…"

"Something came up? What was so important that you couldn't call, and let us know where you were?" I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, and put my head down. Tears swelled up in my eyes, but I blinked them away hurriedly, now about to start crying. "Soda?" Darry's voice was softer now, and I looked at him. His face softened as well when he saw the unshed tears in my eyes. "Soda listen, I'm not mad at ya… I was just worried… all I want to know is where you were."

"I can't tell you that." I said without thinking, and regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. Being silent would have been better. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" Darry asked, he took a step closer to me, and tilted my chin up further to look him in the eyes. Now I knew what the man had meant about smelling good under the skin, as I could smell my older brothers blood, and hear it with every pulse. "Listen little buddy, you can tell me anything, anything at all, you know that right?" I just continued looking at him, until he shook his head. "Soda… this is the first time I've ever had this happen with you," he said. "And if you can promise me it won't happen again… we'll let it slide. Since you're home now, and okay… but it better not happen again understand? And I do want an answer to were you were later."

"Yessir." I answered in relief, I hadn't thought he would let it go so easily, but I was glad he had.

"Alright, well go clean up, and you better go spend a few minutes with Pony. He was pretty torn up last night when you didn't come home." I nodded, and walked off to the room Ponyboy and I shared, to find him lying on the bed. He sat up when he saw me, and I closed the door.

"He sounded pretty mad." He said.

"It wasn't that bad actually." I sat down next to him "I'm sorry I wasn't home last night."

Ponyboy shrugged. "Your home now… just don't be gone that long again without us knowing, okay?"

"Yeah, for sure." Pony smiled, and I messed up his hair, then got up, and went to the closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt with a blue checkered shirt to go over it. Darry came in, and tossed a switchblade at Pony.

"Here, Johnny left this; you'll most likely see him before I do so you can give it to him. Also I'm heading to the store real quick, you guys okay here?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Pony answered, and Darry left. In a few moments I heard the ford start up, and pull out of the drive. Man I'll tell you what, Darry is a slow driver. Playing with the switchblade, Pony looked over at me. "So where were you last night?" he asked with more of a curious tone then an inquiring one.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, with my clothes in a bundle under my right arm, and I turned to face him.

"Okay, maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, possibly." There was most likely not a time when I would willing tell anyone what has happened to me. What I had become, but that didn't matter. Someone someday would probably find out what I am. Even with me trying to hide it. Nodding Pony looked back at the switchblade. As I started to head to the door, on my way to take a shower, he let out a hiss. That sweet, rustic, smell I had smelled the night before filled the room. Making my mouth water, and the fangs push through my gums, causing pain to erupt in my mouth as they came through. I turned to look at Pony, which was a mistake as hunger grew in me. He mumbled something I couldn't hear as he looked at his hand, which had a long cut along his palm. He looked up at me, his wincing expression turning to shock, then fear. My feet were frozen in place. I put a hand over my mouth and nose, and dropped to my knees. Jumping off the bed, Pony kept his widening eyes on me.

"Soda?" he asked, his voice almost screaming. "Soda, what's wrong?"

"Open the window." I ordered trying to keep myself calm for him, so he wouldn't panic. Doing as I had told him to, he opened the window as wide as possible, not turning his back on me.

"Put something on your hand, and wrap it tight." I gasped both hands over my mouth. Not having anything around him, my little brother took off his shirt, and put it over his hand. We stayed still for minutes before I felt my fangs slowly retracted. Lowering my hands I looked at Ponyboy who was staring at me, his face white. Fear was in his eyes, and when I looked into them I felt sick. Getting to my feet I throw open the door, raced down the hall, and out the front door, he was scared of me.

"Soda!" Pony yelled coming after me. "Soda, wait! Wait!" I was running faster than I had ever been able to, and made it to the far end of the lot before Pony was even out of the house. No one was there today, which I was glad for, especially when I tripped and bit the dirt. Sitting back on my heels, I looked at my arms horrified. Somehow I had managed get my jacket sleeves up to my elbows, and in the sunlight I could see my bones, and mussel along my forearm. Quickly I pulled up my hood and the sleeves down.

"Soda." Pony said, dropping to his knees beside me. "Didn't you hear me calling? Gosh Soda…" I looked over at him, and the fear was gone from his face, and it was replaced by concern. "Did it happen last night?" he asked. I nodded, looking down. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Hesitating for a second, I decided to tell him telling him everything that had happened. He just sat there listening. At the end he rose to his feet, and for a short moment I thought he was going to leave me, but then he held out his hand, and I couldn't help a small smile. Grabbing it, I pulled myself to my feet. He didn't say one word as we headed back to the house, but it was just his normal silence. I could tell from his stance, he wasn't scared of me… and relieved, and confusion filled me. When most likely no one would, Ponyboy understood me. I had never honestly known what it was like having only one person understand you, and them not thinking anything of your difference, as long you were still you and they knew that the "defect" (as you may see it yourself) is a part of you, they don't mind. I guess Pony knew I would never try to hurt him, so to him, I was still just his older brother, and honestly that couldn't have made me happier. To know he knew about last night, and for him to still love me, even after what I had become. Yeah I maybe keeping secrets from everyone in the gang, except Pony, but it was still good to be home…

_**Sooo... What did you guys think? Please, Please, Please review! It would mean alot to me, even if you just type a few words... I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. **_


End file.
